Are You My Knight in Shining Armor?
by snowbaby32495
Summary: On Princess Isabella's 16th birthday her world gets turned upside down. Now her and her siblings have to go into hiding. Will they live and take the throne? Will she let herself open up and find love along the way? All human common pairings. EXB EmXR JXA
1. Chapter 1 Some 'Sweet' 16

_**Okay people So I didn't like where this story was originally going. So I made some tweaks to chapter one which will stay the same for the most part but the rest of the story is pretty much changing. You will see some familiar parts here and there but I thought everything was getting out of hand and moving too fast. I hope you like the new version of this story. So please Review, Review, Review I am happy to except any ideas on what you think should happen and I will try to put it in or put part of it in. **_

_**Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to the one and only Stephanie Myer**_s.

**Are You My Knight in Shining Armor?**

* * *

**Some _sweet_ 16**

"_Now announcing his majesty King Phillip and her majesty Queen Renée!"_ The ballroom doors opened and my parents went threw. My older brother Emmett came running down the hall. He was late. Again.

"Sorry Bellsie, can you fix my tie?"

"Yeah Emmy" I said as I quickly fixed his tie. Meanwhile my little sister Alice was trying to hold off their announcement. "Done" Emmett was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. Alice was wearing a lavender layered strapless ballgown, my ballgown was a lot like Alice's only midnight blue.

"Thanks Bells" Emmett quickly took Alice's hand.

_"Now announcing his royal highness crowned prince, Prince Emmett and her royal highness Princess Alice." _Next went my brother and sister, I was the only one left in the dark hallway. The dim light in the room made my midnight blue dress sparkle.

"You look beautiful tonight Un Giovane" I quickly turned around and there standing in the doorway on the opposite side of the hall was my Grandfather Aro.

"Grandfather! What are you doing here?" My grandfather has been spending a lot of time in Italy lately after passing the throne off to my father.

"Why wouldn't I be here for my granddaughter's 'sweet' 16th ball?"

"I don't know grandfather, but I'm so glad you're here"

"Now may I escort the prettiest young lady into the ballroom for her party?" awww isn't my grandfather the sweetest?

"Yes you may."

_"Now it's my pleasure to announce tonight's birthday girl, her royal highness Princess Isabella and his late majesty Aro Volturi!" _There was a loud applause when Grandfather and I walked into the Ballroom. As I walked by people, on my way to my parents, people bowed and curtsied while wishing me a happy birthday. When I got to my Mother and Father I curtsied. Mother got up and gave me a hug "how do you like it darling?" I looked around the Ballroom; everyone in Greece must be here or watching my party on the television. This was not my sort of thing, Alice would like this sort of party more than I would, but I should put on a good face anyway.

"I love it Mother, thank you Father." I hugged both my parents and went out into the crowd. I didn't want to be treated like royalty tonight; I wanted to be treated like a normal child, but I didn't have a choice. Father said I must wear my tiara, which pretty much ended the discussion. I looked around the crowded ballroom; Emmett was surrounded by a bunch of gorgeous girls, while Alice was surrounded by quite a few hot guys. Everyone always liked my siblings, me on the other hand have always kept to myself.

Randomly a huge man came and stood next to me. When I say huge, I mean _**HUGE**_! The man was bigger than Emmett and that's saying a lot. I was about to go see Alice, who was waving me over and frankly I was scared of Ultra Scary Man. _My nickname for him because how was I supposed to find out his name?_ Before I could take one step Ultra Scary Man took out a gun and stuck it to my back. "I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you Princess." I sucked in a beep breath. "Now how about we go pay a visit to your parents." He walked me threw the crowd with the gun still pressed against my back. I saw my mother and I tried not to cry. Then I looked around and saw Emmett. We locked eyes and he knew something was wrong. I saw him say something to a girl he was talking to, and then he went and grabbed a very disappointed looking Alice. I watched him say something to her, then she looked very worried. After that they came walking toward Ultra Scary Man and I. That's when he saw the gun and started yelling at people to move.

"What is going on here?" Father yelled at Emmett while standing up.

"He's got a gun!" Emmett yelled back. That's when Ultra Scary Man pulled me closer to him and put the gun to my head. People started screaming and cowering to the other side of the room.

"Enough, now Sir let go of my Daughter and we can have a rational conversation." I was praying that maybe he would actually do what Father says and let me go.

"Why would I let her go? As long as I have her I get whatever I want." So much for that.

"We will give you whatever you want as long as you let her go unharmed." Mom was begging now. Father looked like he was trying to stay calm but wasn't succeeding, Alice was crying, and Emmett looked murderous. Then all of a sudden 5 more men with guns came and surrounded my family. _I decided to give them my own personal names; first there was Ultra Scary Man, then Dangerous Guy With Gun, Huge Mean Man, Super Scary Mean Man, Loser That Thinks He's Cool With A Gun, and Stalkerish Looking Creeper Man._

"What is the meaning of all this? Luke let go of Isabella and the rest of you put your guns away NOW!" Grandfather walked in the room and took total authority. Wait was that a smirk on his face?

"But Sir?" Yup definitely a smirk.

"I SAID NOW!" Grandfather roared but it still looked like he had a smile on his face. Reluctantly Ultra Scary Man by the name of Luke let go of me and put his gun away; as did the other men. Emmett ran up to me and wrapped me in one of his giant teddy bear hugs. Suddenly all of our guards surrounded them and put all 6 men in handcuffs.

"This is not the end of it; I will find you. All 3 of you!" That last comment scared me. Alice and I cowered into Emmett while the guards pulled Luke and the others out of the room. Everyone else left as soon as they had the chance, it was like a stampede.

"I'm so sorry about this, he was my head guard and I asked him to make this a night Isabella would remember." No kidding, I so want to remember this birthday. This was just the best birthday _EVER (_cough, cough) not!

"There are no excuses for this, he could have killed us all!" Emmett looked like he was about to blow a gasket and murder somebody. I couldn't stand all the tension in the room anymore.

"Alice, Emmett how about we go to my room, so our parents can talk to grandfather privately."

An hour later Alice and I were done taking our showers. We were sitting on my bed debating American bands, while Alice brushed my hair. Alice may be my sister but we never fought. She was more of my best friend. We would talk about everything. The only times we disagree is when she insists on playing 'Bella Barbie'. We didn't get out of the castle often; so we only had each other and Emmett. The only time we ever really see anyone is at those birthday parties and banquets. Alice's rambling brought me back to my senses. "Boys Like Girls is sooo better than Relient K!" She got finished brushing my hair and was looking at one of my CD's. She has always been a Boys Like Girls fan, where in this particular conversation I like Relient K.

"That's what you think Ali but nothing can beat 'So Obvious' by Runner Runner."

"I know what you mean, that song is amazing. How about the new song 'Paradise' by Coldplay?" She got me there that is a great song; I love it.

"That's a good one too. How about-." Then I was interrupted by Emmett, who was standing outside my door.

"You girls might as well quit debating now because I'm going to win with 'Gives You Hell' by the All American Rejects. Oh and knock, knock." We decided to go along with his jokes by saying….

"Who's there?" Alice and I said in unison

"Emmy…."

"Emmy who?"

"You better have the couch open because Emmy's got Pillows!" Emmett stampeded threw my door, using his blanket as a knapsack, dumping all his pillows onto the couch.

"Geez Emmy got enough pillows?" I asked him teasingly.

"Why you asking me? You girls are going to be sleeping on them, while I get your bed Bellsie." He also said teasingly.

"You wish" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah I do" he said sarcastically, "No but I call the long couch, so I want it to be comfy." We get in these little sarcastic teasing fights all the time; so we all know we're never serious. Well except for the him staying on the couch thing, he was serious about that.

"Why are you staying in here Emmy?" Alice asked

"Because I'm the older brother and I say so…. and I'm not going to let the two of you out of my sight. So get comfy because we're in for a rough night." Boy he was not lying about that. All night guards came in and out along with our servants. Finally I drifted off into a restless sleep.

I woke up around 7, after only getting at the most 4 hours of sleep. There was a little card sitting on my bedside table. I picked it up and looked around the room; Alice was curled up on my smaller couch hugging her favorite fashion magazines like they were teddy bears. Then I looked to my other couch. _The one Emmett fell asleep on_. Emmett wasn't there. I looked down at the card in my hands and opened it so I could read it.

_Bellsie,_

_I woke up early but didn't want to wake you. Mother and Father wanted to speak with me. If you wake up and get this before I get back and you need ANYTHING come down to the throne room._

_Love you little sis,_

_Emmy_

That was just like him; if I ever got hurt or something and he had to go somewhere other than where I was, he would leave me a little note or something. I wanted to go see what they were talking about. So I quietly got out of bed and went into my closet. Alice must have sensed that I was getting dressed because she walked right in to help me pick out an outfit. "I am perfectly capable of getting dressed Alice!"

"I know that. It just gives me an excuse to play my favorite game 'Bella Barbie'!" stupid evil pixie.

"Alice I am the older sister and you do as I say." I said this with a stern expression.

"Dear sweet Bella, you are only ten months older than me, so don't talk to me like I'm five fucking years old. Plus you don't have the perfect sneaking clothes, which you don't know what they look like. So you will be obviously needing my assistance and I want to know what's going on too." She has a point

"Fine, What do I have to wear?"

"Trust me you will look great!" She quickly started throwing stuff at me. I put on a pair of light blue jean capris, a navy blue tank top, and my gray Colts soccer hoodie. "Now for the shoes…" She opened the door to the shoe part of my closet and threw a pair of black converse at me. "Put those on, you wont make a sound." Alice walked out of the closet and came back with an earring box. "Here put this on I want to be able to here and see everything." She had me put in a pair of sapphire studs and a sapphire necklace.

"What is this Alice?"

"What, you think you're the only one with connections? I told you I want to know what's going on." She went over to my laptop and typed in a code and a picture of my room appeared on the screen. She put my hair in a ponytail and I went on my way.

I made my way down to the Throne room completely unseen by staying in the shadows. I was right outside the door when Emmett said, "Mother it's completely unfair. We don't even know him. _THEY_ don't even know him. I'm the only one that knows father isn't our birth father."

"Emmett surely you understand that this is for the safety of you and your sisters?"

"Mother I understand but just have us go to Washington and knock on his door saying, 'Hi Charles, you probably don't remember us but we're your royal kids'-."

"That's _ENOUGH _you will _NOT _speak to your mother that way. Now you and your sisters _WILL_move to Washington, you will live with Charles, and you will be going to Forks High School like normal American teenagers, you and your sisters will also be going by the last name Swan."

"But that's _HIS _last name-."

"That is my final word on the matter. Now go tell your sisters to start packing."

"Yes Sir" I heard Emmett's footsteps coming towards the door. I couldn't breathe; we can't be leaving Greece, we just cant. Emmett came out of the room and gave me a sad look before saying, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that some guy named Charles is our Father. You, me, and Ali are moving to Washington and using the last name Swan, oh and we're going to Forks High School."

"So you're up to date; let's go break the news to Ali" With that we went back to my room and started packing.

* * *

**_UnGiovane-_ Young One (italian)**

**Any translations will always be at the end. It will show what it said and what language it is. Unless it is the greek translations that will be in the story. I find that any other way just makes this story look Choppy and i dont like that. Hope you enjoy.**

**~Snowy~**


	2. Chapter 2 Nice to Meet You

_**Disclaimer: these amazing characters belong to the one and only Stephanie Myers**_

**Chapter 2 –Nice to Meet You-**

* * *

The limo pulled into the small town around 12:00 pm west coast time. We drove by the school and I smiled. The school was amazing; nothing like I've ever seen before. Not that I've ever gone to a school before but I've seen them on the television. We then pulled up to s decent looking house about ten minutes from the school.

"Children we here arrived. Would you like it if I were to take your things inside with you?"

"No thank you Ramsey, we can get our luggage on our own."

"Bella you do realize we have four to six suitcases each plus our three to five boxes." Alice was complaining again.

"Alice you alone have ten suitcases and eight boxes." Emmett snapped

"Emmett you know I cant give up clothes easily."

"It's not just clothes it's stuff in general!" I yelled

"Well at least I care how I look; unlike you Mrs. Plain."

"Hey! I like how she looks; then boys don't always stare." Emmett butted in

"Children, children… I will help you with your things, now Isabella dear go knock on the door."

"Yes Sir," Ramsey always took care of us and kept us safe. Considering he's our driver and security guard, it's kinda his job.

I stepped out of the limo and took a deep breath. The air wasn't salty like it was in Greece, which was a major difference. The nervousness started to hit me as I walked down the sidewalk toward the door. I looked back at the limo for confidence and slowly knocked on the door. After a couple of light raps I heard a voice yell, "Coming!" The door got forced open and a grumpy looking man stood behind it and yelled "What?" I shyly looked down at my shoes. "Well? I don't have all day here!"

"Are you Charles Swan?" I asked him looking up.

"Charlie, what's it to you?" he squinted his eyes at me, probably trying to figure out how I looked familiar.

"My name is Isabella. My siblings and myself have been sent here to live with you." He was quiet for a moment just watching me. I held my head high and showed that I have the confidence of any princess.

"My Isabella has a royal birthmark on the back of her neck." I sighed and turned around lifting my hair up to show him my birthmark. It was in the shape of a swan. Emmett and Alice had them as well in the same spot and we've always been told they are our royal birthmarks. I turned and looked at him. He quickly turned and got his glasses and took a second look at it. "Anyone could have that birthmark" he glared

"Καλοσύνη! αλλά δεν είναι όλοι κόρη σας!" **(goodness! But not everyone is your daughter!) **I said in Greek with complete frustration. A look of shock filled his face.

"Isabella?" he asked like he couldn't believe I was standing right in front of him. I nodded slowly.

"That would be correct." He pulled me into his arms and smiled.

"Αχ όμορφη κόρη μου δούμε πώς έχουν αυξηθεί." **(Ah my beautiful daughter look at how you have grown.) **He whispered softly into my hair. "Go, get your siblings and come inside. The weather calls for rain." he said with a smile.

2 hours later i had all my stuff put away in my room. Well almost, Charlie had another suitcase and I had 2 more boxes. I had my laptop on my desk when it dinged.

"What was that?" he asked

"That was Alec instant messaging me on the computer." I said simply as I walked over to check the message.

"Who is Alec?"

"Only the best cousin ever."

**Alec4one: _Baby are you there?_**

**Bella Barbie: _Yes, how can I help you?_**

"He calls you baby?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like Alice so I'm his baby cousin."

**Alec4one: _Please _c_ome visit for the week? Jane would like to see you._**

**Bella Barbie: _I am not at the Palace, sorry. Besides Jane is the last person I want to visit._**

**Alec4one: _Where are you at? France? Ireland?_**

**Bella Barbie: _At school_**

**Alec4one: _What did you do? Set the chef on fire again?_**

"You set your chef on fire?"

"Only once, it was funny though."

**Bella Barbie: _No I didn't set the chef on fire again. My parents just think it's a good idea for us to socialize._**

**Alec4one: _Your _p_arents thinking is never good. Where do you want me to send your car?_**

**Bella Barbie: _to the Palace_**

"He bought you a car?"

"Yeah he bought Emmett a Lamborghini last year and he was buying me a Guardian this year."

"How old is he?"

"18"

**Alec4one: _I have to go Jane is being a __royal__ pain lol and Demetri is coming over with his new Ferrari._**

**Bella Barbie: _When isnt she? But I suppose. Tell everyone I love them, love you Alec_**

**Alec4one: _love you too beautiful bye_**

Alec signed off and Charlie gave me a weird look. "How much family do you have?"

"Umm… 2 uncles, 1 aunt, and 10 cousins. Well close cousins, and I really only have 9 cousins because Afton married Chelsea and that's how he's my cousin, and my Aunt Didyme died or I would have another Aunt."

"Wow that's a lot of family, hey how about we get something to eat?" I walked with Charlie down stairs to the kitchen.

"_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." _Emmett was singing and I laughed since he wasn't the best singer.

"Hey Emmy, what's up?"

"It's Family- Funday- Monday, remember you, me, Ali eat dinner together,"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I _didn't_ forget, I was about to see what you wanted." Emmett frowned.

"Right...Pizza?"

"How about Eclipse" Charlie offered

"Eclipse?"

"Only the best Pizza place in town now come on."

We arrived at Eclipse and had gotten seated rather quickly. At the table next to us was a boy about my age with Bronish- brown hair with a family of blondes except for the women. I blushed as I saw him watching me. He had the most beautiful piercing emerald eyes I ever saw. All of sudden someone covered my eyes "Guess who…"

"Hmm… well it could be a number of the hot guys that are staring at me …" The boy was sitting in hearing range and I heard him choking on his Coke.

"Awww… Bells you take the fun out of everything." He uncovered my eyes and everyone was laughing at Emmett's pouting face. That's when the boy walked up.

"Hey Charlie, my family and I are sitting right there and we were wondering if you would like to combine tables and join us." he asked Charlie. Charlie nodded and that's what we did. Emmett sat down next to the blonde girl. It was funny to watch; Alice was flirting with the blonde boy and Emmett was trying to flirt with the blonde girl. I sat next to the boy with the amazing green eyes.

"Cullens, these are my children Emmett, Isabella, and Mary. Children this is Doctor Cullen, his lovely wife Esme, and their children Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." Charlie had a proud smile on his face while Rosalie, Alice, and I scowled.

"Hello... please call me Bella"

"And call me Alice! I absolutely despise Mary" Alice said quickly.

"I'm Rose" Rose smiled. We all ate in a comfortable silence when I decided I wanted dessert.

"I'm going to go get dessert, would any of you like anything?" I asked politely

"Oh, oh, me, pick me!"

"Yes Emmett"

"Okay are you ready for this because I think you may want to write this down."

"Just tell me Emmett."

"Fine, I want a triple chocolate fudge ice cream sundae, with chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, 5 chocolate Hershey's kisses, oh and… a chocolate covered cherry on top."

"Geez Emmett…. Anyone else want anything before I go get Emmett's chocolate mountain?"

"Strawberry sundae for me Bells." Alice said

"Caramel sundae for me please" said Rose

"Oh that sounds good same here" said Jasper

"I'll come with you"

"You don't have to Edward"

"I want to" he got up and walked with me to the ice cream parlor part of the restaurant.

"Well, well, well, isn't it my main man Edward with a pretty girl."

"What up D?"

"Nothing slow up in here tonight."

"Well I think Bella and I could help"

"When you're ready."

"Go ahead Bella"

"Okay… we'll take a Triple chocolate fudge ice cream sundae, with chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, 5 chocolate Hershey's kisses, and a chocolate covered cherry on top." Dylan gave me a look saying 'holy crap'! "Then we'll take a strawberry sundae, 2 caramel sundaes and…" I looked over to Edward.

"And 2 chocolate chip cookie dough thrillers."

"You weren't kidding! How you gonna eat all that?" he said as he gave the people our orders.

"We're not my brother, sister and I joined Edward and his family for dinner."

"Who gets the extremely chocolate one?" Edward started laughing

"You know Bella that's going to get peoples attention."

"You're eating it Bella?"

"NO, I mean of course not, my brother is eating that he has this crazy obsession with chocolate."

"Wow okay then well the total will be $25.75" I started to go into my purse for my wallet when Edward said,

"Let me get this Bella,"

"But it's my brother with the chocolate mountain."

"Still I want to get this," he got out a credit card and gave it to the boy.

"Sign here." Edward did "And a server will be out in a minute."

"Thanks D."

"Wait yours was the first done, 2 chocolate chip cookie dough thrillers"

"Thanks man" He took them and we walked in the opposite direction from the group. "I hope you don't mind I ordered this for you."

"Are you kidding? That's my favorite but I can only get my chef to make for me when my parents weren't around. We weren't exactly allowed to have ice cream, candy, chips, cookies, actually we weren't really aloud to have junk food or sweets only healthy food. But Gronda didn't agree with my parents and whenever he could he would get us some sort of sweets."

"You had a chef?" he asked.

"Um yes. My mother and her husband are quite wealthy."

"And Gronda is your chef right?"

"Yes"

"Really well I'm finding this fun hmmm… how do you feel about a game of 20 questions?"

"Okay but we each get 10 questions and we go back and forth."

"Deal but I want to go first."

"Okay"

"Okay what is your favorite color?"

"Green," I blurted out without thinking and blushed "what's yours?" I asked quickly

"Brown. what is the most listened to song on your I pod?"

"Welcome to the World by Kevin Rudolf, what is your favorite sport?"

"Basketball, what's yours?"

"Soccer, what's your favorite quote? I know it's silly but I want to know."

"It's not silly and my favorite quote is 'the extinction of dinosaurs was no accident. Barney came along and they all committed suicide.'" I started laughing. It was just so funny. "Okay then what's your favorite quote?"

I blushed "Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk and the rest telling us to sit down and shut up." That made him start laughing; his laugh was so musical.

"You speak differently then most people and you have a heavy accent. Why is this?" he asked. I blushed and shyly looked away.

"How about we stop for tonight?"

"Alright. I don't want to be falling asleep on my first day of classes tomorrow." He walked me back to the table where everyone was getting ready to leave and we said goodnight. When we arrived back to the house I turned on my instant messenger.

**Demetri Volturi: _Are you coming to visit soon Bells?_**

**Alec4one: _No she's not coming_**

**Demetri Volturi: _Why not?_**

**Bella Barbie: _I'm in school_**

**Heidi-luv: _Did you set the chef on fire again?_**

**Alec4one: _lol that's what I asked_**

**Bella Barbie: _No I didn't _**

**Demetri Volturi: _What did you do?_**

**Felix-da-man: _Are we having a party here or what?_**

**Heidi-luv: _No Bella's not visiting because she's in school_**

**Felix-da-man: _What did you do Bells?_**

**Bella Barbie: _Nothing it is just time for us to socialize is all_**

**B-Ball Star: _Bella?_**

**Demetri Volturi: _Who are you?_**

**B-Ball Star: _Edward, who are you?_**

**Demetri Volturi: _What's the name say, Demetri Volturi, Bella's cousin._**

**Bella Barbie: _How did you get my instant messenger?_**

**B-Ball Star: _Emmett_**

**Alec4one: _How do you know our cousin?_**

**Plainy Janie: _Quit interrogating the kid guys. Bells did say she was going to school, this must be one of her new friends._**

**Alec4one: _How long have you been here?_**

**Plainy Janie: _the entire time_**

**Felix-da-man: _so who's the kid?_**

**Bella Barbie: _I have to get off. goodnight I will call you all tomorrow_**

**Demetri Volturi: _good night Bells, have pleasant dreams._**

I signed off quickly; hopefully Edward didn't recognize Demetri's name. I haven't even been here a full day and my family is already involved. It seems that we all stay in the World News. Either Demetri crashed his car. _Which happens often._ Or Felix got drunk at a party. _which also happens often enough to get annoying_. We get boyfriends/ girlfriends, which puts us in the news. Car races, _cough, cough, Alec and Demetri,_ and many faces just wanting to get our picture. I have to put my guard up, I cant get to close to anyone. Even if that means staying away from Rose, Jasper, and most of all Edward.

* * *

_**Review, review, review please**_


	3. Chapter 3 Rough Morning

**A.N.:** _**Chapter 3! So thank you to those who have reviewed, added me to their favorite authors and or author alerts, and this story to their favorites and or story alerts. it means a lot to a high schooler still getting the hand of creative writing.**_

_**~Snowy~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Myers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -Rough Morning-**

I got up at 4 hoping no one would be up yet. I have to stay away from people today; if I let my guard down my whole world will come crashing down. Not like they did anything wrong just it's way too easy to talk to Edward and if I let anything slip I would be in a ton of trouble. I wasn't expecting to get a text at 4 o-clock in the morning so it sort of scared me half to death.

**Ali: _Are__ you up?_**

**Bells: _Why__ what is going on?_**

**Ali: _D wants to know why we are in school what do I say?_**

**Bells:_ It's time for us to socialize_**

**Ali: _okay_**

Since our conversation was over I started to drag myself out of bed and get ready. My hair got cut down to my shoulders a week ago, so all I had to do was straighten it. I put on a little make up and a little hair spray like I did everyday. I decided to wear my nice white summer dress with a jean jacket.

I had a little extra time before I wanted to leave so I went over to my night stand and opened my drawer. I had my journal and schedule in there. I grabbed the schedule and stuffed them in my bag. It was 5:30 and classes started at 7. Without saying good morning to Charlie. Who was up and having my much needed coffee, I left the house.

I made it to town so I could get the much needed coffee when a cop pulled me over. I stopped and rolled down my window, standing there was an officer in his mid-40's. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes Sir it's 5:45."

"School doesn't start till 7 young lady."

"I know Sir, just I'm new here and I wanted to get a coffee and take a good look around." I answered

"What's your name?" he gave me a suspicious look.

"Bella-"

"Full name please" he said impatiently.

"Isabella… wait do you want my middle name too?"

"No"

"Isabella Swan" His expression went from sleepy annoyed to absolute shock.

"You're lying" he said angrily

"No I'm not; just ask my older brother Emmett and my little sister Alice." Suspicion came back to his face.

"Well, why don't we go see Mr. Swan." He made me drive back to the house as he followed behind. When we got there Emmett ran over to me.

"How dare you touch my sister! Who do you think you are?"

"Young man calm down my name is Officer Clearwater and I want to ask you a few questions."

"Clearwater?" Emmett gave him a look like… well I don't really know.

"Where is your father?"

"He left already. He's the Sheriff" Alice covered her mouth and her face glowed bright red.

"Where's your mother?"

"Not around" he shrugged. "why does it matter we live with our father that's all you need to know."

"Emmett… don't get us in trouble, not here not now." I hissed at him.

"Who is your Mother?"

"Sir our Mother wont see us for a while" Alice said in a small voice. Mr. Clearwater seemed to be thinking things over he looked at the three of us again, and shook his head.

"Where did you three come from?" oh we came from Greece you know the country in Europe, oh yeah and we're also royalty there. I wanted to scream that at him then I would be in trouble; we would be in trouble.

"Out east." Emmett said

"Where did you go to school last?"

"We had private tutors"

"So you all of a sudden decided to go to school?"

"We believed it was time for us to be with kids our own age" I told him.

"Officer have we done anything wrong?" Emmett asked

"No, but I'm just making sure you weren't planning to." I looked at the clock it was 6:45. We have been getting interrogated for an hour. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys I thought I'd give you a ride to... Officer Clearwater what are you doing here?" Charlie walked in the house. I'm pretty sure by ' here' he meant with us.

"Charlie, shouldn't you be at the station or on patrol?"

"Shouldn't I be telling you that? Wait are my children in some sort of trouble?"

"No; Bella, Emmett, Alice you can head on to school now, but it was nice talking to you."

"It was a pleasure talking to you too." I told him as we walked out of the house. "lets go get my much needed coffee and get to school." That's exactly what we did. When we got to the school I suddenly became nervous. We already were 6 weeks late, plus we've never been to an actual school before so we were destined to be outcasts. I walked inside the main building and went down the hall. Suddenly I heard a bunch of guys' laughter. Then a very angelic voice said, "Hey who's that?"

"Doesn't Carrie have a dress like that? Yo Jamie go say 'hi' to your girlfriend." Said another guy.

"That's not Carrie, she told J that she's going to class with Rose, and Rose said they were then going out to lunch." Said the angelic voice again.

"Well then Eddie boy, we will just have to find out who it is." I didn't want to stop, but we were hopelessly lost. There was a map on the wall so I went over to it. There was a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. "Wo there didn't mean to scare you." I spun around and saw the whole group of guys standing there Along with Emmett and Alice no where to be seen.

"It's okay, you just startled me." I said to the guy that tapped me on the shoulder.

"My name's Dylan, and you are?"

"Bella,"

"D that's your new neighbor and the girl I was with last night remember?" I looked at the angelic voice and he had the most gorgeous green eyes. They were like emeralds, and he had bronzish – brown hair.

"Edward" I said with a smile. He looked straight into my eyes and smiled back. I knew my face was turning red so I looked away.

"Yo E we're going to be late over here, flirt with her later." My face turned really red so I just turned around to study the map.

"Go on I'll catch up later."

"Whatever you say, Edward." I heard the guys walk off with their laughter.

"Sorry about my friends, they don't understand what it's like to be new."

"It's alright, I better go though or my brother will come looking for me." I started to walk off when he said,

"Hey Bella, the office is that way." He pointed to the left. "you take two lefts and a right."

"How did you know I was looking for the office?"

"When I was new I had trouble finding it too."

"Thank you…"

"No Problem" As I started to walk away I heard him call, "Oh! And Bella!" I stopped and turned to look at him. "You look really pretty today. I'll see you at lunch." I walked away blushing. I went the way he told me to go and found myself in front of a lobby. I walked in and saw a nice little office.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the secretary asked. I nodded to afraid to say anything she smiled, "I am sooooo glad you're here, the sheriff couldn't stop talking about how his kids were coming and living with him yesterday."

"Its just Bella and I have to get my brother and sister's information also."

"Here you go Bella these will go to your siblings." On my way to first hour I found Emmett and Alice and gave them their schedules. My first hour was Algebra and I was the first person in there. "Is this Algebra with Ms. Arbor?"

"Yes this is; are you Isabella?"

"It's just Bella"

"Okay Bella, why don't you sit by Angela in the back."

"Yes ma'am" I went and sat next to a girl with brown hair and glasses. She must have come in while I was talking to the teacher. "Hi, my name's Angela"

"Hi, I'm Bella" I heard some clonking footsteps.

"Oh look a new girl"

"I heard that's Officer Swan's daughter" Angela looked at me.

"Are you really Officer Swan's daughter?"

"yes."

"Move Slut." A voice sneered from behind me.

"What did you call me?" I asked as I got up and turned around.

"You heard me. I called you a slut."

"How am I a slut?"

"I saw you talking to Edward last night, and in case you didn't know he's mine." she hissed.

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Lauren Mallory and as of today your worst nightmare." She'd never be my worst nightmare. Luke putting a gun to my head was a nightmare but not the worst. My worst nightmare would be, my ex- boyfriend Prince Jacob Black from Spain coming back and hitting me again like he used to when I did something wrong while we were going out. He pretty much stalks me now; wanting to know my every move, trying to get me to take him back.

"No"

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no Lauren, you will never be my worst nightmare"

"Oh we'll just see about that!" Ms. Arbor had us take our seats and she taught the class. All this stuff I knew; my private tutors taught it to me months ago. After class I was on my way to my next class, which was European Studies with Mr. Fosco, when Lauren tripped me.

"Opps, Excuse me whore" I heard quick steps come up.

"What did you just call Bella?" Thankfully Edward's sister Rose walked up. I know I was avoiding them today, but it was good to have someone I know.

"I wasn't talking to you but if you must know I called _this_ a whore."

"Listen slut, her name is Bella. Now you and your trampy friends need to leave her and my brothers alone. No matter how much you want to go out with Edward you're never going to, because frankly my brothers hate you and if you keep messing with BELLA; I'll tell Edward, Jasper, and her older brother Emmett and the four of us will have a little fun." Rosalie looked fierce. I was just getting off the ground when Emmett ran up again. Man he does that a lot.

"Bells what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Emmett, I just want go to my next class." Rose gave me a shocked look then said,

"You better go. NOW!"

"Whatever" Lauren and her group stomped off.

"Who were they?" Emmett asked Rose

"Lauren Queen Skank and her Bimbo followers."

"Rose what class do you have next?" I asked her. I just wanted to get out of there."

"E.S. with Fosco"

"Good lets go"

"But Bella you will tell me about this later." Emmett said

"Yeah I'll tell you" We got to our class and Edward waved to us. Rose went and sat in front of him, while I had to talk to the teacher.

"Miss Swan you will sit next to Mr. Cullen." I went to my seat and Edward got a piece of paper out for Rose. She started writing real fierce and mad like. "Class the new country we will be studying is Greece. We will be working on this until the end of the term. You will be learning EVERYTHING about this country AND the Royal Family." My heart started racing "At the end of the term you will be doing a 10 page Essay on the royal family and a 5 page Essay on the country itself. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded their heads. For the rest of the hour he talked about our agriculture. When the bell finally rang I went over to Edward.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"About the assignment, you've done one of these before right?"

"Are you kidding? He teaches all the Social classes and loves giving these to us."

"Do you spend a lot of time on the royal family?"

"The majority of the country is the royal family that's why it's got the bigger essay."

"Oh…"

"Bella are you okay? You look like your going to be sick."

"I'm fine, just tell me more about what you do for the royal family."

"Okay… Well we pretty much learn _EVERYTHING_ there is to learn about them. Their birthdays, favorite colors, other nonsense bull crap."

"Alright"

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah"

"Hey what class do you have next?"

"Art"

"Sweet, see you there" Instead of going to my art class, I went to the office and told the I wasn't feeling well. They had me go home and said they hoped I would feel better.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review for me please!**

**Snowy**


End file.
